


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Eight: Getting in Trouble/Breaking the Law

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [28]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Children, Kidnapping, draecember2017, mercenary, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen reminisces about a Mercenary contract that affected her deeply.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Eight: Getting in Trouble/Breaking the Law

Being a mercenary was never a job for anyone other than the morally ambiguous. For those Mercenaries that held themselves in high esteem, carried themselves with dignity, and even refused contracts that went against their personal beliefs, they would find themselves lacking in the more lucrative deals. Likewise, those with a bloodthirsty reputation may find themselves alienated from the regular folk. Jen had found this out very quickly and soon was operating on both sides of the moral spectrum, taking contacts from whomever and performing whatever deeds they wished. Being in the Legion for so long had numbed her to a lot of things in the world that would make most mortal people queasy. For her, it was a lot easier to get into the nitty-gritty of the mercenary world while still keeping her composure, but sometimes coming home she would feel the remorse for the deeds she had done. One contract, in particular, had an effect on her, to the point of refusing contact with this particular party.

The estate was still in Elwynn, but far away from Stormwind and other prying eyes of travelers. Jen crouched just outside in the bushes, eyeing the guards that patrolled around. Fortunately for her and the intel she got, the family that owned this estate wasn’t here today, so security was quite relaxed. There were only a handful of lazy guards at their posts and one in the middle guarding exactly what she was after. The noble houses of Stormwind, especially now that King Varian had returned, were all vying for whatever scrap of power they could get now that they could not influence the young Prince Anduin. The more lucrative contracts were given out to those mercenaries contracted by the houses to do their dirty work for them. This work usually included killing guards and planting incriminating evidence, defacing property, theft, all kinds of illegal activities such as these. It wasn’t any treasure that this one lone guard was protecting, however, but one very small girl. All the noble houses had been summoned to Stormwind today, a routine thing, but this was when the estates were most vulnerable. The heir to this particular noble house was much too sick to make the journey (most likely due to some other contract) and was left behind with her royal protector. Jen’s task lay before her, and it was quite a simple one of done correctly.

After noting how none of the guards at their posts cared about anything other than the degree of sight that was directly in front of their faces, Jen quickly made her move. The walls around the outside garden were large enough for most people not to be able to enter, but with her strength and height, she made short work of it. Though her hooves made it cumbersome, she was able to lift herself up, slowly climbing the wall until she got to the top and dropped in. Ducking down in some flowers, sure surveyed the area. Either the girl nor her guard sensed anything at all and continued on their way, the girl frolicking around while he impatiently watched. As silent as she could be yet swift, she moved across the garden and made her move. She wound up her plated gauntlet and took a swing from behind as he barely had time to react to the girls screaming. Jen caught him square and hard as he fell forward and planted in the dirt, but not moving and unconscious. The girl continued to scream as Jen fumbled in her bag looking for something. She pulled out a bag of powder and held it over the girls face. Her screaming was a bit muffled and soon drowned out as the powder did its work, knocking the girl clean out. Of course, the shrieks of a little girl wouldn't go unnoticed as she hefted her up over her shoulder. The lazy guards would be finally roused from their posts and searching around. Jen was able to sprint out one of the garden gates, disappearing into the forest. 

Whatever magical powder that the noble gave to her, however, was not as strong as he had originally said and soon the girl awoke and boy did she wail. She cried and cried, kicking and screaming as Jen carried her to the rival nobles house. Any passerby glanced with concern, whispering to each other as this gigantic Draenei looking being carried a small distressed human girl along the road. The journey started to grade on her more and more. Finally when she reached the rival nobles estate, the little girl was hoarse, yet still swung with whatever weak strength she had left. She disgustingly handed her off to some member of the family and was given her money. She remembered it well, heading back to Goldshire to stay the night, crying herself to sleep. She had left the legion, she was done being a monster and she was still doing this. For what? Gold? Sure it took a morally ambiguous person to do this job, but was that what she was really changing herself into? Or does the Burning Legion simply never leave anyone.


End file.
